Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a cavity for a built-in electronic component (the wiring board having a cavity for a built-in electronic component) and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-211194 describes a wiring board with a built-in electronic component (the wiring board having a built-in electronic component) and a wiring board with a cavity for a built-in electronic component (the wiring board having a cavity for a built-in electronic component) in manufacturing such a wiring board with a built-in electronic component. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.